maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Living with Ms. Carolyn - Final Part (transcript)
"Living with Ms. Carolyn - Final Part" is the twenty-seventh episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya decides to go live with her bus driver, Ms. Carolyn, on a weekend once again because of what happened previously when she lived with her. But after Maraya lies about what happened at dinner, she wants to go home and not live with her ever again. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place up in the sky and then goes down to where Maraya and Ms. Carolyn are walking home with an ice cream sundae in each one of their hands. The scene changes to where they get back home in the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: Ah, that was a good lunch, wasn't it? Maraya: Yeah. (She looks down at her ice cream sundae while Ms. Carolyn opens the freezer to put them up) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I want my ice cream sundae now. Ms. Carolyn: We just had lunch. (closes freezer) You can have your ice cream sundae after dinner. Maraya: But I can't wait that long. I'm still hungry and I want it now. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): If you eat it now, Maraya, then you'll spoil your dinner, so, please wait. Maraya (sighs): Fine, I'll wait. (The scene changes again to where it is dinnertime. The camera pans to everyone enjoying their dinner while Maraya is just stirring it around) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, eat your vegetables; they're good for you. Maraya: No, I don't want to eat my vegetables, I want my ice cream sundae. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, you won't be getting that sundae unless if you eat your vegetables, so please eat them. Maraya: I said no and that's final, Ms. Carolyn. You don't tell me what to do here cause I can do whatever I want. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, do not start arguing with me. There's one rule at dinnertime in the Griswell residence and that rule is that you can either take it or leave it. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: I'll give you some time to decide if you want to take it or leave it, all right? Maraya: All right, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you. Now, let me know if you've decided what you want to do. Maraya: Okay. (Some music plays while Maraya is thinking. The scene changes once again to where it has been a few minutes) Maraya (in her own head): I know what I can do. I can throw away my food while Ms. Carolyn isn't looking. That would sure oughta work. (Maraya gets up from her chair to throw away her food, but when she gets to the trash can, she looks to see if Ms. Carolyn or Mr. Danny isn't looking) Maraya (not seen): Good, Ms. Carolyn isn't looking. (She turns around to look at Mr. Danny, who is reading the newspaper) Maraya (not seen): And neither is Mr. Danny. (she is seen again when her voice is heard in her own head) This is the chance to throw away my food. (The scene zooms out when Maraya is throwing away her food. When she is done, she goes back to her chair quickly. Meanwhile, Ms. Carolyn gets done washing the dishes) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, I'm all done washing the dishes. Now, let's check on Maraya to see if she ate all of her vegetables. (While she is walking to Maraya, the camera points at Maraya, who is looking up and smiling big) Ms. Carolyn: Great job, Maraya. I knew you could do it! (She takes Maraya's plate to the sink and when she comes back, Maraya asks her a question) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, can I have my ice cream sundae now? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, you can. Maraya: Yay! (Ms. Carolyn walks away to get Maraya's ice cream sundae out of the freezer and comes back with it) Ms. Carolyn: There you go. Maraya: Thank you! (she takes a bite of her ice cream sundae) Mmm, delicious. (laughing) (She keeps eating her ice cream sundae until it changes to where she is back in the bedroom with Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn. (Ms. Carolyn walks to Maraya) Maraya: I have to tell you something. Ms. Carolyn: All right, what do you have to say to me? Maraya: Remember what happened at dinnertime? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. You made me proud by eating all of your vegetables. Maraya: (sighs) Ms. Carolyn: What's the matter, Maraya? Maraya: I lied. Ms. Carolyn: Why do you say that? Maraya: Because I didn't eat all my vegetables. You thought that I did eat all of them so I can get that ice cream sundae, but no, I lied about it and said that I did. (Scene is zoomed out a little when she apologizes to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: I'm sorry, Ms. Carolyn. I didn't mean to lie to you when I was supposed to tell the truth. Ms. Carolyn: It's okay. By the way, thank you for telling me the truth, because we all lie sometimes. Maraya: So, does that mean that you're not mad at me? Ms. Carolyn: Mm-mm. Of course I'm not mad at you, because that's what friends are for. Maraya: Yeah, that's what friends are for. Ms. Carolyn: Anyway, let me call your mom to go pick you up and take you home. Maraya: All right. (She gets up to call Maraya's mom on the rotary phone. When she is done dialing her phone number, she waits for her mom to answer) Lisa (over phone): Hello? Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Mrs. Eidson, can you please come to my house and pick Maraya up? Lisa (over phone): Of course. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you. Bye! Lisa (over phone) Bye! (Ms. Carolyn hangs up from the phone to go tell Maraya something) Ms. Carolyn: Your mom will be coming to pick you up soon, so why can't you go downstairs and we can hang out? Maraya: Okay. (Scene changes again to where they are in the living room, sitting on the couch until they hear the doorbell ring) (Doorbell rings) (Ms. Carolyn gets up to answer the door) Ms. Carolyn: Hello! Lisa: Hello, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Are you here to get Maraya? Lisa: Yes. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, your mom's here! (Maraya walks up to her mom) Maraya: Mom! Lisa: Sweetie, I've really missed you. By the way, are you ready to go? Maraya: Yeah. Lisa: Okay, then let's go. (She grabs her hand and takes her out) Ms. Carolyn: Bye, Maraya. I'll see you on Monday. Maraya: Bye, Ms. Carolyn. See you later. (The setting changes to the outside of the Griswell residence where Maraya and Lisa are walking) Lisa: So, Maraya, how was your visit with Ms. Carolyn? Maraya: It wasn't that great, mom. From now on, I'm going to live with you and not live with Ms. Carolyn ever again until I'm older. Lisa: That's a great idea, Maraya. Now, how about if I can get you something good for dinner with an ice cream sundae for dessert? Maraya: Yeah! Lisa: All right, then let's go. Maraya: Yay! (When they start to get in the car, the scene zooms out and goes up in the sky and then comes to an end) Characters *Maraya *Ms. Carolyn *Mr. Danny (non-speaking) *Lisa Trivia *The character Mr. Danny did not speak at all in this episode. *This is the final part to the "Living with Ms. Carolyn" episode. *There is a book that is related to the episode but it's a bit different from the series episode. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)